Title
Titles are an in-game representation of the achievements of your character or account. Some titles are earned per account while some are per character. You can display only one title at a time, although you can have several titles that you are working towards concurrently. Each title has its own title progression bar that is displayed in the Hero Window. In-game Effect Presently, there are no effects to titles acquired or maxed. However, Guild Wars Nightfall will introduce effects for some titles. For example, the Wisdom Title track (see below) will give your character the ability to salvage a weapon upgrade off a weapon without destroying the weapon. (See here for more details.) Effects added as of 10/25/06, added to wisdom and treasure titles. Account-based Titles These titles are given to all characters on the same account. Champion title track These titles are granted to an account that has won a number of high-rated GvG battles. : :Notes: Both guilds involved must have a rating of 1200 or more for the battle to be considered high-rated. (Update (Friday July 7) changed from 1500 to 1200). Also the ladder must NOT be frozen to earn this title Gladiator title track These titles are granted to an account with a number of streaks of consecutive wins in the Random and Team Arenas. You gain one point everytime you get a consecutive win of ten or more. : :Notes: These titles are not retroactive; that is, the streaks must have been won after the release of Guild Wars Factions. Hero title track : :Note: You must be at least a Mighty Hero to wear the title. The Hero, Gladiator, and Champion titles now confer a benefit to players who earn them. Gaining ranks in these titles increases the maximum cap of unspent Balthazar’s faction. The cap increases by 2,000 faction points for each of the first five ranks of the Hero title and 5,000 faction points for each subsequent rank, and the cap increases by 5,000 faction points for each rank of the Gladiator and Champion titles earned. Factions-only titles Allegiance title track These titles are granted to an account for transferring faction to an alliance: : Special event titles Lucky These titles are granted to an account for winning tickets in games of chance. : *See Also: Luck titles guide *''Notes: Statistically, it would take on average about 17 days to win 1.0 million tickets. Unlucky These titles are granted to an account for losing games of chance. : Character-based titles These titles are given to a single specific (PvE) character. Skill Hunter title track These titles are granted to a character for acquiring elite skills: : :Notes: As of the state of the game currently, there are only 180 elites skills available for skill capture. The next tier, Expert, can only be assumed to be in existence because of new elites being available in future campaigns (such as the upcoming "Nightfall"). Hence, this title cannot be maxed until Nightfall is released. Preliminary information indicates that 110 new elite skills will be added with "Nightfall", allowing characters to aquire up to 290 elite skills. Exploration title track ; Exploration of Tyria/Cantha/Elona : Character-specific, based on how much of the Tyrian/Canthan/Elonian map is explored. : : Notes: Areas that count for this title are '''only' the ones which show up on the main map of Tyria/Cantha/Elona. This excludes Realms of the Gods, Pre-Searing, and of course, the Battle Isles. Old Tyrian areas, that are no longer reachable do count. However, there is a little leeway granted for reaching these titles. Players do not have to actually uncover every last corner of the map to reach 100%. See Grandmaster cartography guide for more information.'' Mission completion title track These titles are granted to a character for completing all missions of a campaign at the highest possible reward level : :Note: Each of the titles listed in the table above is actually an individual, independent title track, with only one level, which is the highest tier, counting for the "Kind Of A Big Deal" title track. Drunkard title track These titles are granted to a character for spending time drunk: : Treasure Hunting title track These titles are granted to a character for opening "high-end" chests: : The Treasure Hunter title now confers a benefit to players who earn them. For each rank of either title earned, the chance of an item not being destroyed when salvaging a magical upgrade component is increased by 3 percent from a base of 50 percent. :Note: A "high-end" chest can be identified by the cost of the key to open that chest type. If the key normally costs 600 or more from a merchant, then the types of chest that key opens would be classified as high-end and count towards this title. Also, assuming you bought all the keys from merchants at 600g, you would be paying 6,000,000g for all 10,000 chests you need for the Grandmaster Treasure Hunter title. Wisdom title track These titles are granted to a character for identifying rare items: : The Seeker of Wisdom title now confers a benefit to players who earn them. For each rank of either title earned, the chance of an item not being destroyed when salvaging a magical upgrade component is increased by 3 percent from a base of 50 percent. Survivor title track To gain the following titles, you must obtain the experience required and the command /deaths must return a zero. Once the title is earned, it will not be lost upon death. However, your progression towards the next title halts once you die. : Note: Deaths caused by failing a mission, resigning, and being killed in a mission by a forced event (such as the tutorial death on the Shing Jea Island) do not count towards this. Also, it is not known if this is coincidental, but the first four numbers of the legendary survivor title are 1337 implying that the player must be "leet" to gain it. The Survivor title is achieved at level 20. The higher titles are to be gained between just before "levels" 50 and 100, however, the Legendary survivor title is skewed a bit to reflect the "1337-ness" of whoever gets it. The Survivor title track will show up around level 5, with 0 deaths. See also: Survivor title guide Maxed title track ; Kind Of A Big Deal (1) :Granted to characters who have earned 5 titles at the highest tier. ; People Know Me (2) :Granted to characters who have earned 10 titles at the highest tier. Trivia: These are references to lines Will Ferrell says in the movie "Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy". (Movie quotes here.) Prophecies-only titles Defender of Ascalon title track You will earn the title Legendary Defender of Ascalon if you reach Level 20 prior to the destruction of Ascalon. This title apears at level 5 like survivor. This title was added in todays update 10-26-06. : Notes: Currently the only way known of getting from level 16 to level 20 is via a practice called Death Level. Death level involves leveling an opponent monster past or near your current level by allowing it to kill your character over and over. Remember there is no DP in Pre Searing. Once the monster is within a level acceptable you kill it to get experience, preferably a level higher than yours. Whether there is a faster way through these last 4 levels, by some other method is still unkown! Nightfall-only titles Sunspear rank title track In Guild Wars Nightfall a character gains rank in the Order of the Sunspears by collecting Sunspear Promotion Points. This rank is also used to unlock certain quests and complete the quests to gain the missing 2 x 15 AP for the max 200 attribute points. : ''Note: You must be at least a Sunspear Commander to wear the title. Increasing in Sunsper rank improves the effectiveness of the PvE-only skill Sunspear Rebirth Signet. During the Guild Wars Nightfall World Preview Event, it was not possible to gain Promotion Points past the rank of Marshall using the "Hunt" Blessings. All Sunspear Scouts on Istan had no assignments for a Marshall. Lightbringer rank title track The Lightbringer title is awarded for killing Elementals in Elona. You must have the Blessing on you and you gain 1 pont per kill. In return, when displayed, this title gives you damage reduction and extra damage against demons. Furthermore, you can earn the PvE-only skills Lightbringer's Gaze and Lightbringer's Focus, which can be used to fight demons. These skills also increase in effectiveness as you gain more ranks in this title. : Category:Glossary